Player Piano
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: A short one-shot about Nicol's love for the piano and his friendship with Athrun.


**So I wrote this random Gundam one-shot after Nicol's death. I don't know why i was just inspired. I loved Nicol! this is one of my favorite One-shots. There may be a few grammer errors. Oh well... please R&R! I hope you enjoy!**

Player Piano

He had piano hands. His muscles prominently defined by his instrument. Every free moment was spent practicing. Throughout his study of piano it was drilled into his head.

_Practice_

_Practice_

_Practice_

So he did. Sometimes he did so even when not by a piano; Tapping his fingers lightly on random surfaces, placing his fingers where the keys would be. Sometimes just closing his eyes and hearing the melodies travel through his mind was enough for him. Of course when he did this he looked fairly foolish, making him susceptible to teasing from his peers.

"What are you doing?" Yzak snapped.

"Practicing," Nicol responded quietly.

"You're not even near a piano. There's no need. So take that stupid look off your face," he scoffed. Yzak would always get annoyed, but that was to be expected. Nicol would always stop and blush furiously, embarrassed by his art. The only one would who offered support was Athrun. Athrun came to his concerts when they had time off. Even if Athrun fell asleep, Nicol still appreciated the support.

"I always wished I could play. I'm jealous. Besides you make it look so easy," Athrun said at lunch one day.

"It's easy now but at first it took a lot of practice," he smiled. He placed his soup spoon down and plays on the edge of the table. His fingers making small tapping noises as the tips lightly brushed the hard surface. "I still have to practice all the time." Athrun chucked.

"I know, we all notice," he said. Nicol blushed.

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

"Me?" Athrun pointed to himself. "Of course not! You're just practicing something you love," he said.

"But it seems to bother Yzak," Nicol sighed.

"Everything bothers Yzak," Athrun laughed.

"What bothers me, Zala?" Yzak snapped, entering the room with Dearka.

"Nothing, C'mon Nicol." Athrun and Nicol stood up and walked past the other two ZAFT pilots.

"You shouldn't talk about people when they're not around, Zala," Yzak said. He shoved Athrun.

"You shouldn't pick fights with members of your own team," he retorted finding his balance. The younger pilots left.

"Sorry," Nicol said quietly.

"Why are you sorry?" Athrun asked. "We all know Yzak can be an ass sometimes," he said. Nicol always felt honored to have Athrun as a friend. He was always sticking up for him. Nicol wished he could repay the favor, but he had always been shy, especially around Yzak and his headstrong personality.

Athrun had left to take a nap and now Nicol was pacing. They were an hour away from landing on the PLANT. An hour away from his piano. In his mind melodies were playing; practically becoming jumbled from his excitement. He could almost feel the keys brushing the tips of his fingers. A knock on the door abruptly interrupted his thoughts.

"Nicol, prepare for landing," Le Creuset said saluting.

"Commander!" he responded eagerly saluting back. He could barely contain his excitement. After the Commander had left Athrun rejoined Nicol in his room.

"You ready?" Athrun asked. The ship was only restocking briefly and they would only be allowed three or four days off.

"Yes!" He practically cheered. Athrun laughed.

"Are you planning to practice the whole time?"

"Of course! I miss actually playing."

"Would it be alright if I came to visit for a bit one day?" Athrun asked.

"That would be great!" Nicol said happily.

* * *

When Athrun arrived at Nicol's house all he could hear was the sound of a melody coming from the window. He smiled aware of his secret plan. Nicol would be so surprised.

"Hey Athrun!" Nicol greeted Athrun cheerfully. "I've started a new melody. It's not finished and it's not as good as the others, but still, it'd be nice if you would listen," Nicol asked quietly.

"Sure," Athrun said. They made their way to his piano. He began to play the melody. Nicol closed his eyes and paused. Listening to the calming silence he was about to break. He placed his fingers on the keys, opening his eyes he glanced at the black and white keys in front of him. He smiled. He took a deep breath from the silence and finally he pressed down. He could hear the melody forming so easily under his fingers. The silence was no longer there. He rocked with the rhythm and formed his melody perfectly. Athrun clapped once he was finished.

"You liked it?" Nicol asked.

"Amazing!" Athrun responded. "How do you make it sound so good?" he asked.

"I don't exactly make it do anything. I don't play the piano, I let the piano play me," he smiled. Athrun was surprised by how much of what Nicol said was true. When he played, he looked like he was floating, practically inside the piano. They were one being, as though the piano really was playing by itself.

"Amazing," Athrun repeated.

"Thanks. Now how about some tea?" he offered.

* * *

Two days later they returned to the ship and Athrun told Nicol he had a surprise for him.

"A surprise?"

"Yes! Close your eyes," Athrun said and began to lead him down the hall towards a relaxing area.

"Ok?" Nicol responded slightly confused. Athrun smiled.

"Ok open your eyes," he said. In the corner of the room was a brand new keyboard. Nicol rushed over and brushed his hand over the keys. "I know it's not as nice as a grand piano, but I figured you could practice on this," Athrun said.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing! Athrun how did you…"

"Oh I just told the Commander that you needed some extra practicing time. He didn't really care, said it might brighten up the room anyway," he said smiling.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy this makes me!" He said sitting and beginning to play. Athrun was pleased that his friend was able to escape from the war mindset.

They had descended to Earth to meet up with Dearka and Yzak and launch another attack on the Legged Ship. They had already fought with it once and failed. After meeting up with Athrun, they began to plan their next attack. Nicol could be seen mostly playing the piano on down time and Athrun was glad that the keyboard was being put to good use.

They moved out again to fight the Legged Ship. They began their combat and the four mobile suits launched. Nicol hated the fighting. He hated pulling the trigger, but he knew it must be done. To protect the things he cared about; his father, his mother, his friends, and his piano. He would fight to protect the thing and people he cared about. The Strike had already sliced the right arm of his mobile suit off.

"Damn," he cursed. He put the suit in invisible mode as to not attract the Strike back. The battle was like any other battles they had with the Ship. He knew Athrun struggled with the fight between the Strike because he knew the pilot. But at the moment, Athrun seemed to be losing. Nicol knew what he had to do. He charged, revealing himself to the Strike and clearly catching the pilot off guard. The Strike still was able to move the sword just in time, slicing the Blitz in half. Nicol knew death was awaiting him.

"Athrun…run," he whispered. All the times Athrun had stuck up for him. All the times Athrun had helped him and supported him as a friend. Finally he could pay him back and protect him. Though he was giving his life, it was a small price to pay. Athrun had given him happiness so many times and now he was rescuing him.

"Mother…my piano," he said as he felt the quick penetration of the sword and his last breath leave his body. He could hear the melodies fleeting from his mind. As the Blitz exploded…so did the unwritten pages of the best potential artist. Never again would his hands grace the black and white keys of his instrument.

_Never again_

_Never again_

_Never again_

"NICOL!" Athrun screamed, but it was too late. There was only the silence, never again to be broken by Nicol's music.

* * *

Athrun sat at the keyboard he had surprised Nicol with. It had barely been touched. He stared at the keys. He stared at the music he had taken from Nicol's locker. He touched his hands to the keys, but all that was played was broken sound. There was no grace. He couldn't even read the notes. It was like a whole different language.

"I don't know how you did this," Athrun sighed. He took the music and left the keyboard to be untouched.

* * *

20 years later.

"Dad…I can't do this! I just don't have the patience," Melinda Zala slammed her hands on the keyboard. Athrun picked up her hands.

"Well, first of all, you are way to much like your mother…"

"I HEARD THAT!" Cagalli yelled from the kitchen. Athrun laughed.

"Second of all, don't slam your hands on the piano," he said.

"But I'm tired of trying and failing," she said.

"Well, you have to keep trying. The piano is all about practice," he said.

"I AM practicing. I just can't PLAY!" she said folding her arms. Athrun smiled sadly, remembering watching Nicol play.

"A good friend of mine…once told me: 'I don't play the piano, the piano plays me.' Do what the instrument wants you to do." Athrun smiled and he turned and headed towards the kitchen, leaving his daughter with that thought. He himself had never been able to conquer the instrument, but when his young ten year old daughter approached him about taking lessons, he hadn't objected one bit. He hoped to give her Nicol's piece once she got older and more skilled.

"That was a brilliant speech," Cagalli said wrapping her hands around his waist. He kissed her lips.

"Thank you…I hope Nicol's music can live on. He gave up his life for me. I want to repay him some how."

"I'm sure Nicol felt as though he was helping you and feels no need to be compensated," Cagalli said. Athrun sighed. In the other room his daughter was still getting aggravated but she wasn't stopping.

"Still, I think it would be nice to hear his melody one more time," Athrun smiled. "Just as a 'thank you'," he replied. He kissed his wife once more. _I really am…thankful. _He hugged Cagalli tightly, listening to the playing of his daughter, he couldn't be more thankful for Nicol's sacrifice.

**R.I.P Nicol! :( I was so sad he was my favorite character! I hope you all enjoyed my one-shot! Please R&R **


End file.
